uberstrikefandomcom-20200222-history
AWP Sniper
The AWP Sniper Rifle is a Sniper class weapon that was introduced into UberStrike along side the Counter-Terrorist Gear (as seen in the picture to the right). It is the strongest sniper rifle in the game, due to it's firepower unarmored enemies and lightly armored enemies will be taken out with a single shot (non critical). It's also one of the few weapons that has reloading animation. Variants The AWP comes in 5 different versions, AWP Classic, AWP Black, AWP Snake, AWP Camo and AWP Tiger.(3 available in the shop and 2 only available in th e Mystery Box drawing), Each AWP is the same except for their pricings as well as their starting ammo. For instance AWP Classic comes with 15 rounds where as the AWP Black has 40 rounds. AWP Snake, Camo and Tiger all have maximum start ammo. Stats and Other Facts The AWP will inflict 135 damage per hit and 202 damage on headshots and nutshots. (The only weapon in the game that will do 202 damage) The AWP Classic also has the highest level lock out of any weapon in Uberstrike, level 80. If a player reaches level 80 they will be able to rent or buy the AWP for points. See Special Edition section for more info on the other 2 AWP Snipers. In-game usage The AWP is recommended for large maps like CuberStrike and Lost Paradise 2 as it has a huge amount of damage per hit and has the biggest scroll zoom of any sniper in Uberstrike. Using this sniper at close range is not recommended unless the player has experience doing so. Bundle Packet History This is a history of all the bundles that have included any version of the AWP. The prices are listed in USD Note: There were also two UK version of the CT USA bundles. 1st: CT USA Pro includes the AWP Classic. $50.00 USD 2nd: CT USA Elite includes the AWP Black. $100.00 USD 3rd: AWP & Spas-12 Classic Bundle includes the AWP Classic. $20.00 USD. No longer available. 4th: AWP Black is included in the CT Elite Bundle. $100.00 USD. 5th: Ophion Heavy includes the AWP Classic. $100.00 USD. 6th: Ophion Heavy Black includes the AWP Black. $150.00 USD. 7th: Ophion Heavy Artillery includes the AWP Black. $250.00 USD. 8th: Bullet Blaster Classic includes the AWP Camo. $50.00 USD. 9th: Bullet Blaster Black includes the AWP Black. $100.00 USD. 10th: AWP & SPAS-12 Snake includes the AWP Snake Edition. $50.00 USD 11th: Uber Snake Edition includes the AWP Snake Edition as well as every other Snake Edition weapons. $150.00 USD Awards UberStrike reported that the AWP Sniper has been named the best selling sniper of 2012. Special Edition Version's There are 2 Special Edition AWP Snipers available only in the Mystery Box drawing. You need credits to try the Mystery Box drawing. The AWP Camo & The AWP Tiger. Each can only be won in the Mystery Box drawing. The AWP Tiger is permanent if you win it and The AWP Camo is for 1 month. The AWP Black is a special edition that can also be won in the Mystery Box but you can rent or buy it permanently for credits only. Snake Edition Another specially colored edition of the AWP has been added and is now available it's called the AWP Snake Edition. Category:Sniper Rifles Category:Weapons